Immortal Perfection
by Mettlei
Summary: Just a pwp with bondage and ...slightly unwilling Hidan. Graphic Yaoi. OOC-ness. Kakuzu/Hidan.


_Warnings: yaoi... ooc-ness. This gets graphic...and there's a...half-rape? Just so you are warned, slight bondage is taking place and maybe a bit of dirty-talk just to spice up the bouquet._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_Pairings: Kakuzu/Hidan..._

_An: all and all this is just a pwp._

_..._

_Immortal Perfection..._

Everything was about Jashin when it came to Hidan and Kakuzu simply couldn't stand it... Jashin this Jashin that, praise Jashin and pray forgiveness to Jashin...

Hidan was good looking... with the platinum coloured hair, the lean muscles and lean body... with the purplish alluring eyes and the usually furrowed greyish eyebrows... those eyebrows were _always_ furrowed, Kakuzu had noticed... no matter how Hidan furrowed his brows the purple eyes still looked sad... Hidan had puppy eyes by nature... but those eyes were a trap, Kakuzu knew better than anyone else that Hidan was a brutal and sadistic creature rude and cruel.

And just because Kakuzu was stronger than the immortal even if he couldn't kill Hidan he could still punish him and show him that not everything is about the damn Jashin and that not everything is good that is drenched in blood.

Kakuzu was about to show the Jashinist a whole new world...

this was the right time to do it. the Jashin loving bastard had just committed a near self-bleed to death because that's what Jashin apparently wanted... gah, Kakuzu hated that false god Hidan believed... but anyway in this state the immortal man was quite weak and the fact that Hidan was asleep helped too... the fact that Kakuzu's special threads were impossible to cut through or chew through for that matter helped too...

He walked out of the shower in their shared room and smirked seeing his crush spread on the bed, Hidan looked almost... saint when asleep. it looked like all Hidan had on were his boxers, Kakuzu licked his lips seeing the exposed chest.

You see that was the problem with Hidan... Hidan was dead sure that he is the _predator_, and that was _wrong_... you're _always_ someone's prey!

Kakuzu was grinning when Hidan mumbled something in his sleep as Kakuzu's black threads wrapped around the pale wrists tying them to the bedpost firmly, how a ninja could stay asleep through _that_ Kakuzu didn't know, maybe it was something to do with the fact that Hidan had spent a lot of energy praying and maybe because the Jashinist felt safe being back at their base, this was a safe place after all...

When that was done and the handsome man was still in his dream world he sent the threads to bound Hidan's legs as well until the Jashinist was cross-tied to the bed... nice.

Hidan was still sleeping... Kakuzu crawled on the bed wearing only boxers after the shower, he straddled Hidan's hips sitting on them with all his weight, the purple eyes opened instantly, Hidan's face going from sleepy to shocked was fun to watch. And when Hidan looked up to his bound limbs and then looked at his legs raising the head above the pillows Kakuzu heard a sharp gasp, the violet eyes locked with his.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Kakuzu?!" the immortal nearly perfect creature spat out angrily as usual and squirmed under him, Kakuzu almost _fainted_ seeing Hidan's pale cheeks go pinkish and he was sure it was because he was sitting right on Hidan's crotch... that was officially the first time he saw Hidan of all people blush.

"I'm just about to show you that I'm able to give you something that your stupid Jashin can't!"

He knew that with those words he enraged the platinum haired perfection. And he was right, Hidan snarled and wriggled and jerked on the bounds roughly, growling and _bucking his hips up sharply_, at that Hidan blushed a deeper shade of pink and stilled exhaling sharply.

"Get off of me, damn you... release me Kakuzu or I swear to Jashin I will-..." Hidan stopped abruptly when Kakuzu leaned down and grabbed the pale chin firmly, pushing his face dangerously close to the flushed one.

"You will what Hidan? What? You might be immortal but we both know that I can still kick your ass."

At that the Jashinist simply growled and bucked his hips up again trying to throw him off, Hidan cursed when they're groins rubbed together in the process, the purple eyes squinted shut.

"What do you want Kakuzu?"

"That's simple Hidan... I want you."

Kakuzu smirked when Hidan's jaw dropped and the immortal just stared at him.

The pinkish cheeks flared up to red. "Y-you... are you... K-Kakuzu...what kind of bullshit are you saying... let me the fuck go!"

Kakuzu leaned down and when Hidan with wide eyes pressed back in the pillow until there were no more escape, Kakuzu's lips brushed on Hidan's soft ones. He loved the way the immortal macho shivered feeling his lips.

"K-Kakuzu... dude stop!"

Merely a breath, right between their lips, it made Kakuzu smirk... Hidan stuttering.

His tongue sneaked out just to flick over Hidan's lower lip teasingly, it earned him another gasp, Hidan swallowed nervously.

"Try to stop me Hidan... ask Jashin to stop me..." he murmured, he was expecting Hidan start squirming after he once more mentioned Hidan's deity without respect and he was right the platinum haired man under him fidgeted and growled and yanked on the threads the growl turned helpless and frustrated when Kakuzu chuckled sitting back up, he didn't risk to kiss Hidan, the immortal would bite his tongue off, no doubt about that.

Instead he started roaming his hands on the masculine yet lean chest, he admired Hidan's pale skin tone... it was almost white, it was weird because the Jashinist loved to walk around without his shirt on... his roaming hands however made Hidan squirm and Kakuzu saw the immortal's breathing become heavy, Kakuzu was sure that Hidan now realised his intentions...

"Stop... I'm not... I'm not into this kind of thing... Kakuzu!"

He smirked, now Hidan was trying to sound warning and dangerous... who was he kidding... Kakuzu _knew_ Hidan is dangerous... but he himself was a bit more dangerous. And when it came to the fact that Hidan stated that he's not into this kind of thing... well, Kakuzu had his doubts... his doubts intensified because of the fierce blush on Hidan's face and because of the... well, obviously growing erection under his ass.

Kakuzu was licking his lips looking down at the pale male who was now calming himself and breathing heavily with the purple eyes squinted shut in denial.

Kakuzu's tongue flicked the rosy nipple, as soon as he did a dangerous growl filled the otherwise silent room.

"Hidan... let's not play games... you tell me if you're into this after I'm finished, eh?"

In truth Kakuzu was surprised that he got Hidan excited just like that, he thought he will definitely have to draw blood before the pain loving immortal would get aroused.

"No! Damn you... stop... go and _top_ someone else... I'm no bitch!"

Kakuzu was laughing like a maniac on the inside... the sentence told him that Hidan is familiar with man sex... and the fact that Hidan didn't want to be submissive... oh, well he will change that. He went for the other nipple feeling it go hard immediately as his lips caressed it... it was really weird that gentle actions aroused Hidan... Kakuzu knew Hidan... he knew how the Jashinist loved pain...

He bit down on the nipple to test.

"Aahh... fuck, noo!" Hidan was groaning and the immortal's hips bucked up at his bite, Hidan's breathing hitched... Kakuzu went back to the previously gently treated nipple and bit down on that one as well.

"Nghh fuck K-Kakuzu...don't."

Lovely reaction, Hidan's voice had lost the hostility and the immortal bastard sounded almost pleading, he was sure it was because his ministrations worked, he could feel it... Hidan's cock had become big and impossible to not notice, well that was okay his own excitement was forming a tent in his boxers, he smirked when Hidan's violet eyes noticing it squinted shut and Hidan shook his head in denial as if to chase some of his imaginations away.

Kakuzu however was through with testing, it was clear as day that Hidan is excited and it was clear as day that Hidan is not so much of a macho as he leads everyone to think.

He moved between Hidan's parted bound legs earning himself another fit of growling and squirming from Hidan, when the purple eyes fell on the knife in Kakuzu's hand the immortal went still and just breathed.

He pressed the blade on Hidan's abdomen enjoying the way the muscles twitched under the pale skin, the knife slid over the lean muscles and sneaked to the brim of Hidan's boxers, Kakuzu watching the cold steel pushed it under the black fabric hearing the Jashinist's breathing hitch, a low growl was born In Hidan's throat.

Kakuzu for all his worth couldn't stop his own needy growl when he cut the boxers away and the immortal man emitted a strange yelp, he sure as hell hadn't heard Hidan like that... Hidan's proudly standing erection was big indeed and Kakuzu was rather thankful that he himself was bigger.

The pale body fidgeted uncomfortably. "I'll kill you for this... I will seriously rip you apart Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu leaned down... those were empty threats... the worst scenario would be Hidan acting like nothing ever happened after they're done... that was the way of the ninja world... the best scenario of course would be if Hidan would love it and ask for more afterwards... Kakuzu would be more than willing to give.

He took the cock in his mouth, humming on it when Hidan arched and a shocked moan escaped the Jashinist's lips, the violet eyes popped open and Hidan looked down to him, shock written all over that flushed face.

"A-ahh Jashin... ghaaa!" Hidan's head fell back on the bed as Kakuzu smirking inwardly took the hard flesh deeper in his mouth starting to suck it, rolling the tongue all around to feel the taste. He loved the way Hidan arched helplessly, emitting strangled moans... Hidan's hands were trying to grab on something ending up and grabbing the bedpost... Hidan's muscles tensed and relaxed straining the bounds.

"Ahhh fuck... _fuck_!" Hidan growled in a frustrated and helpless way as Kakuzu took the hard length in his mouth as deep as he could and then swallowed on it, the pale body bound on the bed squirmed Hidan was clenching his jaw furiously and breathed through his nose desperately... despite all that Kakuzu's now rough sucking made Hidan's hips buck up going deeper in the hot mouth, Kakuzu grunted and then smirked as the vibrations made the immortal yank his hands on the bounds violently, Kakuzu was sure the hands would lay on his head, not to push him off but to push him on to the cock some more...

"Nghaa fuck... K-Kakuzu... ghh... stop!"

Amazing how Hidan could still ask for him to stop... Kakuzu just smirked he pulled back till only the tip remained in his mouth and then he played his teeth over it... gently... but it was such a sensitive place and for a pain loving bastard like Hidan...

"Nhaaa..." a shocked gasp-like moan, Hidan's hips jerked up violently pushing the cock deep in Kakuzu's mouth, he hummed on it in satisfaction. It was easy to manipulate someone if you knew what they like... or in this case it was a joy to pleasure Hidan when he knew what the immortal liked.

He pulled back and kneeled up observing Hidan's state... the violet eyes were closed, the pale chest was raising and falling heavily... Hidan's usually pale cheeks bright red and a nice tiny drops of sweat were sliding down Hidan's temples, Hidan's wet plump lips parted gasping for air... Kakuzu pretty much loved the sight, he loved the way Hidan's hips jerked up few more times in vain.

"You sure you're not into this?" he teased with a grin, it made the immortal's eyes slit open, Kakuzu once more was near fainting seeing the half lidded eyes.

"Fuck you..."

It was funny how Hidan could do it... the Jashinist was obviously needy, the angry red erection flowing with pre-come and the lean pale body shaking longing for a release. Kakuzu smiled a creepy smile... he never thought it's going to be easy to get to someone like Hidan.

"Mh Hidan... I think you misunderstood something here... I'll be fucking you."

Hidan trashed on the bed with new force after hearing that. But the immortal lost his energy soon calming and just panting on the bed, then Kakuzu got to Hidan's side and with his face close to Hidan's he wrapped his large hand around Hidan's cock starting to stroke it firmly, squeezing to the point where he thought it must be painful... just like Hidan would like it, Hidan's body arched and Kakuzu felt his own erection give a painful throb when Hidan's mouth parted a pleasured mewl escaping the usually so rude mouth.

"Lovely reactions Hidan..." Kakuzu breathed on Hidan's parted lips and smiled when the immortal failed to respond to his words in any way... Hidan rather answered his stroking hand by jerking the pale hips upwards.

"Nghh... haa... I'm gonna kill you Kakuzu... I'm go-...ahhh... shit." Hidan gasped and panted when Kakuzu tightened his grip on the hard organ, pumping it stopping the immortal's threats.

"How about you relax and we both enjoy this... it's not like anyone will ever get to know..." he reasoned, maybe that was the main problem with Hidan. The immortal was maybe awfully terrified that someone would get to know what Kakuzu did and was about to do...

But Hidan apparently wasn't able to talk properly in this stage, Kakuzu was sure the immortal is a heartbeat away from the peak. And seeing Hidan squirm so damn sexually on the bed, he couldn't resist he pressed his mouth on Hidan's pushing his tongue straight in the hot mouth and god was it hot... Hidan didn't realise how damn sexy he was.

He pushed firmly on Hidan's tongue earning himself a loud growl, the wet muscle in the hot mouth pushed on his firmly to get it out. That's how the immortal's tongue started to fight with his and he couldn't deny that he is enjoying every single bit, he played his thumb on Hidan's cock, teasing the tip and then squeezed the long length mercilessly satisfied when Hidan arched and moaned in the kiss.

The Jashinist had a terribly good self control because when he bit on Hidan's lower lip hard enough to feel a small amount of blood, the pale body under him jerked and the hips bucked up violently pushing the length in his hand viciously, Hidan was moaning lowly making Kakuzu growl in lust and he felt Hidan's pre-come now freely flowing down making his hand job wetter and that way better...but Hidan didn't come like Kakuzu thought he would...yes, rather good self control.

He pulled away from the sweet mouth and watched the immortal closely... a sight to die for... he never thought he would see Hidan in such a vulnerable state... so pleasured and lusty. The violet eyes opened in slits when Kakuzu's hand slowed down its strokes now going teasingly... Hidan's breathing laboured and hard.

"Stop... fucking... teasing..." the immortal choked the words out, sweat was gathering on Hidan's eyebrows and all the pale body begged for release.

"Going to participate?" Kakuzu teased further he knew even if Hidan would say 'yes' that would be a lie.

"Keep fucking dreaming!"

Of course... it was so Hidan-like.

He squeezed the flesh in his hand hard growling when Hidan arched as best as he could because of the black threads restraining him. He pressed his mouth on Hidan's again his growl turning animalistic when the Jashinist failed to resist in any way... the immortal's tongue slid and pushed against his and Hidan bit his upper lip... rather gently... that bite was in no way threatening... more like... passionate and arousing... Hidan probably didn't realise.

Kakuzu's lips brushed on Hidan's ear as he pumped the rock hard flesh hard, Hidan kept letting out strangled sounds of pleasure and need.

"I'll let you cum if you suck me..."

"N-never..."

Kakuzu smirked, Hidan said 'never' at the same time the pale body arched and Hidan growled pleasurably when Kakuzu moved downwards and lapped at the angry red erection...it made Hidan crazy he could tell.

Hidan moaned loudly when he took the hard flesh in his mouth deeply sucking roughly and as he kept sucking Hidan kept moaning and for Kakuzu it was simply such a good sound... moans coming from Hidan somehow sounded weird in a way...the were unused... Kakuzu hummed on the cock feeling it produce precum on his tongue and when he felt Hidan's hips buck up madly each time he lowered his mouth he pulled back...

"Ghaa fuck! _Fuck_!" Hidan trashed on the bed frustrated, Kakuzu wiped his mouth and then grabbed Hidan's chin in a firm grip as he pushed his face close to the immortal's.

"So are you going to participate?"

Hidan's eyes opened barely in slits, the Jashinist was shaking all through.

"D-don't even fucking dream of it, you fucking bastard!"

Kakuzu's eyebrows pulled up."You're stubborn..." he murmured sliding down the awfully aroused body on the bed he kneeled between the forcefully parted and bound legs grabbing on the Jashinist's hips with his hands hearing a little sound of... worry.

He smirked engulfing the hard flesh once more, Hidan would come very soon whether the immortal would want it or not, he sucked hard and rough, he bobbed his head fast, not caring about the sounds of his blow job... when he heard Hidan moan loudly and arch the perfect body he willed the black threads to let go of Hidan's ankles.

The freed legs bent in the knees and Hidan simply kept bucking his hips up to get deeper in his mouth, Kakuzu however went one step further as his fingernails scratched down Hidan's pale chest rather roughly, that caused Hidan to mewl loudly arching the back off the bed completely, Kakuzu himself almost lost his seed in his boxers when Hidan's legs lifted and the Jashinist put them on his shoulders digging the heels in his back.

"Nhhh... ahh... fuck... K-Kaku-zu..." Hidan moaned and growled together jerking his hips brutally, forcing the cock deep in Kakuzu's welcoming mouth... and when Kakuzu was sure the immortal needed only one last trigger for the pleasure he started using his nails on the perfect flawless skin, starting with the chest.

His hands went under Hidan using the fact that Hidan was nearly lifting his butt off the bed trying to choke him with the cock, his nails dug in the pale ass cheeks hard and he hummed on the shaft in his mouth smirking inwardly when Hidan emitted one last helpless mewl, the athletic body went rigid and Kakuzu pulling back slightly so only the tip of the cock was in his mouth looked up to the pleasured immortal... Hidan's hands were desperately clinging to the bedpost as the Jashinist started to spurt his seed in Kakuzu's mouth, Hidan's eyes shut and the mouth parted moaning loudly now as the hips kept jerking and Kakuzu kept sucking making sure he gets each drop.

He definitely enjoyed Hidan's sounds... everything... every move... every jerk of the perfect lean body... Kakuzu was simply crazed by the immortal bastard.

He moved on Hidan's side once more letting Hidan's legs fall limply on the bed and before the Jashinist could gather himself he pressed his mouth on the parted one, he pushed his tongue deep in Hidan's mouth letting the Jashinist to taste himself in there... it really seemed that Hidan's release has made the immortal hardly caring... Hidan was actually kissing back growling in the back of his throat as if he still wouldn't like this... Hidan's tongue felt almost lazy, the strokes and pushes half hearted...

Kakuzu pulled back smirking at the immortal keeping their faces close he observed Hidan's flushed cheeks wanting to burn the sight of them in his memories...

"Oh Hidan... and just so you know... if you use your teeth I will make sure you can't gather your limbs ever again..." he whispered moving up by Hidan's side he removed his boxers and straddled one of Hidan's outstretched arms, the purplish eyes went wide seeing Kakuzu's erection. Hidan turned his head away from him squinting the lips shut till they made a thin white line on the handsome face...

Hidan was simply too _cute_! Kakuzu fisted the platinum coloured hair roughly feeling a shiver rock the immortal's body. He forcefully turned Hidan's head and then Hidan squirmed and opened the eyes.

"No... I said no! I will _not_!"

He pulled Hidan's head up turning it earning a wild growl, the growl however died down when his cock's tip pressed against Hidan's lips, he grabbed his own erection with the other hand rubbing it against the soft lips, smiling about Hidan's squinted eyes and the mouth clamped shut. Hidan jerked his head but Kakuzu's hold was firm, he was smearing his pre-come on Hidan's lips gaining a sick pleasure of it.

Maybe it was a reflex or something... Kakuzu didn't know... but the pink tongue sneaked out of the immortal's mouth licking up the liquid, he smirked hearing Hidan curse under the nose, apparently the Jashinist really didn't realise what he did before after he had done it. Kakuzu however got a feel of that tongue it had touched him barely and he wanted more. He groaned sure that if he tightens his grip on the platinum hair he might rip the scalp off... he pushed his cock against the wet lips, Hidan just growled like a wild animal refusing to open the hot mouth.

Oh well... If there's no other way...

Kakuzu's hand sneaked between Hidan's legs, he squeezed the immortal's balls rather roughly. Hidan gasped and Kakuzu using the moment pushed himself in the hot mouth, he was looking down at Hidan's face as he forced his wide cock deeper. Hidan's cheeks flared up furiously, the trim chest tensed painfully, the pale arms yanked the bounds angrily... but once Kakuzu was inside he couldn't stop he yanked Hidan's head on himself watching the lips stretch around his thick length.

"Mhh Hidan such a hot mouth..." he commented, ecstatic when Hidan's displeased sounds sent wonderful vibrations through his erection.

"Suck and I won't make you swallow my cum." he breathed out thinking that Hidan's cheeks most probably pained the immortal... they were so alluringly red.

Kakuzu's mouth parted slightly letting out a shaky moan as Hidan started sucking him, in return he started moving Hidan's head forcefully by the hair making the Jashinist deep throat him, his pace slow at first gaining speed gradually.

Kakuzu was expressing his pleasure with shuddering breaths his hips bucked forward roughly fucking the wet mouth, he held Hidan's head with both of his hands observing Hidan... with purple cheeks and closed eyes, the platinum hair all messed up with stray bangs falling on the flushed face... Hidan was actually a dream. The dream right now was doing something that made Kakuzu squirm and growl gasping for air... the 'dream' was rolling that hot tongue just the right way and Kakuzu couldn't believe it... he looked at Hidan's closed eyes and the Jashinist simply kept sucking hard and kept rolling that tongue over him sinfully.

Kakuzu smirked biting his lower lip not to moan loudly, he glanced down at Hidan's perfect body... well yes, Kakuzu was _forcing_ Hidan... he was abusing and raping... but the Jashinist didn't bite his man pride off... Kakuzu didn't believe Hidan took his threat about the scattered limbs seriously... and most importantly... Hidan was hard... fully hard... now why would Hidan get hard while doing something that he so awfully and positively hated.

Kakuzu's lips formed an ecstatic smile... a _hypocrite_ was sucking his cock and pretending that he didn't want it and didn't like it.

"Mmm Hidan... you like it, don't you?" he teased moving one of his hands he pinched Hidan's nipple hard and moaned himself when Hidan did... he pinched the other nipple harder just to feel that moan on his cock again... Hidan moaned and sucked him harder ignoring the question completely.

"Hidan..." Kakuzu was all breathless by now, his body was shaking."Look at me."

His jaw clenched not to come right then when the purple eyes opened and looked up at him... Jashinist's cheeks flared up anew and with vengeance but the alluring eyes stayed on him... and when Kakuzu emitted not a very manly sound which maybe was something like a mewl, Hidan took him deeper willingly, Kakuzu was sure Hidan would never admit it though. Hidan also would never admit that he moaned on Kakuzu's cock and kept doing it nearly setting him off... Kakuzu didn't have a choice he had to pull Hidan away, even though he really wanted to fill that hot mouth with his cum... he really and truly wanted to hear Hidan gulp it down... but... deal was a deal. He pulled away letting Hidan breathe.

his green eyes fell on Hidan's face, the immortal was licking his lips and when he released the platinum hair Hidan laid back on the pillow wincing, Kakuzu wondered did he actually hurt the immortal bastard.

Hidan was fully hard again... and looked rather needy.

Hidan squirmed and fidgeted on the bed as Kakuzu crawled on top of the pale body spreading the legs widely using force.

"No Kakuzu... fuck... Jashin damn you, you _can't_ fuck me! Are you fucking serious? Why would you want me...?"

Hidan was being silly... why would he want him, Because Hidan was perfect... for him anyway... Hidan was really and truly a perfection... starting with that body and ending with the rude mentality, everything... except that damn demon god Hidan followed.

He pressed his lips on Hidan's firmly, his tongue ravaged the sweet mouth all through, growling and so needy himself he shivered feeling Hidan's tongue dance with his, the immortal's body arched under him when he bit the already wounded lower lip, he kept their faces close, his lips brushing on Hidan's and his shaft pressing against Hidan's ass, he thought that was the reason for Hidan's squirming.

"Hidan you're stupid if you haven't noticed the way I'm looking at you... the way I'm eating you with my eyes..."

"No way... t-this isn't... j-just a fuck for you?"

Kakuzu smiled against the plump swollen and little bit bloodied lips.

"No Hidan... it's not... but does it change anything when it comes to you? It's not like you care right? It's not like you want this, right?"

Kakuzu's smile widened when Hidan closed his eyes and didn't say a word.

"I would love to prepare you Hidan..." he husked, ghosting his breath on Hidan's lips... Kakuzu's hand sneaked between them and he grabbed his still wet erection guiding it between Hidan's ass cheeks. "But I'm afraid it wouldn't feel that good for you if I did..." he finished and Hidan's hands jerked against the bounds, Kakuzu was sure Hidan would dig the nails in his shoulders right now because he pushed forward roughly pressing into the awfully tight heat, feeling the muscles around him squeeze hard... he was watching the flushed face though... Hidan's mouth parted in a silent scream it would seem... not one of pain... no... Hidan had an absolutely demented way of feeling pain and pleasure.

He jerked his hips hard once more unable to sheath himself fully, he was in half way and he was gasping for air same as the immortal was, except that the immortal was arching up and moaning lowly, Kakuzu growled when Hidan bucked his hips up harshly making him go deeper, he was sure he felt blood working as a lube.

"Nhaaa... fuck... mmm..." Hidan mewled loudly when Kakuzu groaning pushed himself in hard shaking all over and realizing that he's still not sheathed fully... damn it... he should have prepared... but he was glad he didn't... he could see his pale immortal god was loving this to the bone... the pain.

Hidan apparently decided to help, the athletic strong legs wrapped around his hips and the violet eyes opened in slits watching his face as Hidan pulled him in hard and rough, Kakuzu moaned loudly and was ready to come right then just because of those legs around him and the purple eyes half lidded watching him and because he was now fully inside in the heat, buried to the base... Hidan was gasping and Hidan's arms kept jerking on the bounds. Kakuzu couldn't shake the feeling that Hidan would wrap them around him if he would free them... he wouldn't... he wasn't sure.

Hidan turned his head to the side as if not to show that pretty flushed face to him. Kakuzu leaned down sliding his tongue in the earlobe."Damn you Hidan... you feel so damn good!"

Kakuzu could feel the muscles around his shaft relax... he pushed himself up on his arms, one went to grab Hidan's nearly white hip.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Hidan... but gentle and nice just won't do it for you eh?" he teased as he pulled his cock out almost all the way before he pushed it back in hard.

Hidan arched under him beautifully small sound of pleasure escaping.

He saw Hidan's jaw clench as he started to thrust in a moderate rhythm going almost all the way in, his hand was grasping Hidan's hip where he knew it added the welcoming pain to Hidan's pleasure.

He couldn't help but watch Hidan's face as the immortal tried to turn it and bury it in the pillows to hide the pleasure written all over it... Hidan's eyelashes fluttering on the red cheeks and the plump lips parted gasping for air, Hidan's chest raising from the bed and meeting his own... the strangled moans were music as he kept shoving in, not speeding up even though he wanted to...

He leaned down releasing the hip, he captured Hidan's chin once more turning the flushed face, the purple eyes opened and Hidan moaned again as Kakuzu looking in those alluring eyes rocked his hips in circles.

"How does it feel Hidan?" he asked breathlessly smirking. He was surprised when the Jashinist caught his lower lip and bit on it once again not roughly... not to draw blood...

"No good!" Hidan panted at the same time tightening his legs around Kakuzu's hips pulling him in hard, Hidan's mouth parted and the head tossed back on the pillow as a long and loud moan escaped the perfect lips.

Mhm, Hidan was such a lovely masochistic hypocrite...

Kakuzu pushed himself up completely hearing a growl when his hip movements stopped, Hidan emitted a yelp when he grabbed on the Jashinist's leg putting it on his shoulder, he turned Hidan on the side as best as he could because of the bound wrists, well it was more like he turned just the lower part straddling the other leg starting to fuck Hidan sideways.

"Ahh, fuck nooo!" Hidan groaned shamefully when Kakuzu stroking the pale leg pressed on his shoulder kissed it and then bit down as he started to move his hips speeding up with each thrust.

Hidan looked like he really didn't want to look at Kakuzu... but the Jashinist did watch him, Kakuzu felt like grinning... the Jashinist was actually watching him while he fucked... his moves roughened up as he looked down watching his cock glide into the pink hole stretching it.

Kakuzu was sure Hidan can't control the sounds coming. The immortal was turning his head to the side again and biting on his own arm, cursing in a moaning way... Kakuzu grinned inwardly Hidan biting himself wouldn't help the pain loving bastard, it would only add to the pleasure...

When Hidan's body was jerking with his fierce thrusts and Hidan was moaning loudly with closed eyes Kakuzu decided it's time to spice it up, he bent the leg that was resting on his shoulder and pressed it against Hidan's chest, he leaned down and slammed in brutally.

"Nhhaa ahhh... ahh...nhh _fuck_!" Hidan mewled out loudly and Kakuzu knew he has hit the sweet spot because Hidan tried to wriggle the backside on him furiously, the pale body shuddered all through, Hidan looked mortified about the sounds he was letting out and he also looked desperate for more. The flushed face turned and the violet eyes locked with his as Kakuzu kept himself deep in Hidan's heat rocking his hips, rubbing his shaft on the same spot.

"Aaahh K-Kakuzuuu... fuck... _move_ damn you... fucking move!"

"I am moving Hidan..." Kakuzu teased grinning even though he wanted to pound in as well... he could see on Hidan's face that the immortal understood what he was doing, Hidan groaned frustrated trying to jerk his hips and whined when it simply didn't work.

"Ghh... fuck me, you bitch!"

Lovely... almost...

Kakuzu pulled out to the tip and slammed back in hard, hardly managing to keep his ecstatic growl inside when Hidan mewled loudly, the pretty face went pleasured and ecstatic... the sight was perfect... but Kakuzu... well he kept still again and fully enjoyed when Hidan's face scrunched up in frustration and helplessness.

"K-Kakuzuu fuck me, damn you!" Hidan whined.

Kakuzu threw his head back with his mouth parted as he started to pound in hard and rough hearing Hidan nearly scream out on each hard slam against the Jashinist's sweet-spot.

When Kakuzu looked down at his lovely partner's face he doubled up his hard shoves till their connecting skin created loud slapping sounds.

Hidan's cheeks red, the pretty face dazed with Hidan's purple eyes half lidded and unfocussed the lean body jerking with each move and the immortals hips bucking on him whenever he drove in... Jashinist's chest arching and the arm muscles straining on the threads, Kakuzu decided to risk he released the black threads bounding Hidan's wrists never stopping his rough assaults to immortals prostate.

Hidan's eyes rolled in the back of the head as he closed them and Kakuzu was pretty sure he had never seen anything more beautiful and sexier when he saw drool slide down Hidan's cheek... more than that, Hidan's pale arms moved instantly and Kakuzu could only growl as the fingers grabbed on his hair pulling him down into a kiss... a needy, sloppy and wet kiss, yet Kakuzu thought it's the best kiss in his life.

When they parted from it he kept his face close making his thrusts slower but harder going into Hidan's tight heat to his hilt with each time rocking his hips in circles just to hear a lovely mewl from the sex god under him...

Hidan's arms locked around his neck and Hidan's breathing so heavy the parted lips never stopping to let out pleasured sounds... Kakuzu was ready to blow in the full meaning of the word... he had to resist... just to make Hidan ask for more later.

"Hidan... good?" that was no teasing anymore, he needed to hear it... to make sure he hears what he wanted to hear he slammed himself in as hard as he could, his fingers wrapped around Hidan's leaking shaft squeezing hard and pumping roughly.

"K-Kakuzu... I... can't... good...ahhh fuck... so fucking good!"

Heaven...

It was heaven because of those words and because just as the immortal sex god said it the pale body jerked and convulsed the hot seed spurting on Kakuzu.

Kakuzu stilled and watched as Hidan hit the peak. Hidan came beautifully, arching and mewling softly when the jets of come stopped...

Kakuzu was smiling inwardly when he felt Hidan's hands on his shoulders just keeping him in place and Hidan's legs relaxed as they fell back on the bed...

Kakuzu however started to move slowly, thrusting almost too gently, the violet eyes popped open and looked at him incredulously.

He leaned down brushing his lips on Hidan's feeling the brutal man shiver. "Ready to make more pretty noises for me Hidan...?"He teased with a smile starting to move a tiny bit faster.

Kakuzu moving fast flipped the Jashinist on the stomach pulling on the pale hips to get the lovely ass in the midair, he heard Hidan gasp unbelievingly but to Kakuzu's great delight Hidan pushed on his hands ending up on all fours impaled by Kakuzu... Kakuzu looked down... now this was a whole new experience to have Hidan on all fours and to see his cock deep in that pale ass... to hear Hidan grunt somewhat shamefully which turned into a low moan when he pulled out and then slammed back in hard, Kakuzu started a rough pace, hitting the same blessed spot that made Hidan push the ass back on him every time he pounded in...

Hidan grabbed the bedpost that way leaning up a bit... in truth Hidan was awfully responsive lover Kakuzu decided kneading the pale ass cheeks just to watch them turn red, to fasten the process he spanked hard earning himself a shocked yelp, Hidan even looked over his shoulder as if asking 'did you fucking really spanked me?' Kakuzu smirked at Hidan seeing the Jashinist's cheeks flare up when he spanked again harder. Hidan's ass wriggled on cock, Hidan apparently decided not to bother with saying that he didn't like it as the immortal started to moan louder witch each thrust and each spank.

Kakuzu wrapped his arm around Hidan's chest keeping the immortal bastard close, enjoying the flawless skin the other hand went to Hidan's erection grabbing on it and feeling its rock hard for him again.

"Ready to come for me Hidan?" he husked out biting on Hidan's ear roughly but drawing no blood. He shivered when Hidan released one hand from the bedpost and it grabbed behind ending on Kakuzu's neck pulling him closer as he kept pounding in, feeling the Jashinist's ass cheeks bounce a tiny bit every time he slammed in.

"Yees... mmhhh... fuck yes!"

That was a completion... Kakuzu feeling Hidan's body go rigid once more thrust in hard keeping his cock buried as he jerked his hips forward hard again and again his own essence spilled into the immortal perfection and the same 'perfection' was moaning loudly spurting on the sheets and Kakuzu's hand managing to turn his head and bite on Kakuzu's jaw line... it was the very same gentle bite... the bite with no intention to hurt...

Kakuzu arms were around Hidan's chest, He held the immortal close as his hips jerked for the last time, he stilled breathing heavily... feeling his cum leak out of Hidan he pulled out and feeling Hidan's lean body go limp he held it and put Hidan down on the pillows rather gently turning the immortal to face up... he leaned down licking Jashinist's chin... he had drooled down on it... It only made Kakuzu happier... he was sure he fucked his immortal partner real good and he'll be damned if Hidan wouldn't come and ask for more!

He knew Hidan is awake and he knew that the violet eyes stayed closed because of shame when he pulled the blanket over the sweaty body, he didn't intend to stay... that would be daring too much and no matter how strong Kakuzu was Hidan could still hurt him badly if he crossed the line... Kakuzu's face scrunched up... he already crossed the line didn't he? He crossed all the lines there were by thousand miles didn't he?

He shrugged mentally leaning down and daring to brush his lips on Hidan's."You can stop blushing Hidan... this is between you and me... no one will ever get to know..." he said, he was hoping somewhere in the corners of his mind that Hidan could... you know like be all right with this...

He froze when Hidan's hand landed on the back of his neck the fingers entangled in his hair dangerously.

"I didn't know this before Kakuzu but really... I'm not the kind to talk after I've been _fucked_... let me sleep!"

Kakuzu was chuckling... it was all fine...

Hidan liked it and they both knew it...

Kakuzu stood up and left the room going for the showers, he wouldn't return to the room until the next morning when Hidan would had woken up and been in the shower... he was absolutely sure the Jashinist's will act like nothing ever happened...

And he was sure Hidan will come back for more... eventually.

...

_An: let me know what you think..._

_Meti..._


End file.
